


Everyday Kadi

by dyodorant



Series: Kadi 365 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Kaisoo drabbles, soft and not.





	Everyday Kadi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't Copy or Repost Anywhere!

Prompt: Kyungsoo wants a cat. Kai buys a kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute.

Kyungsoo stands over the sink, his hands submerged in hot soapy water as he scrubs the dishes from dinner. He has a soft scowl on his face, his lips pouting a little. He sighs loudly as he hears the front door opening as Jongin comes in. He decided to take a walk because the two were so close to having a bad argument, they both agreed it’d probably be best if they were away from each other for a bit. It wasn’t an argument at first just a small disagreement but it quickly spiraled as other things were thrown into the mess.

He lifts his head and stares at the wall in front of him, a dish still in his hands but his scrubbing ceased. 

“I just don’t understand Jongin, I get that you like dogs more than cats, but you have three of them, and all I asked was if can we get a cat. There are so many cats and dogs that get along, it wouldn’t be a problem. You said so yourself, you don’t hate cats, you just don’t prefer them over dogs.” His shoulders slump and he drops his gaze back down to the bubbles in the sink. Jongin is silent behind him, not saying a word. 

“We don’t have to get one, I just don’t see what the big deal is. Why you’re so against it.” He sighs, Jongin is still silent, his lack of words quickly grinding Kyungsoo’s nerves down to a stub. He can feel his face getting warm again but he takes in a deep breath, the last thing he wants is to fight again. He mutters an apology, his voice barely audible. He waits for a response, the sound of movement, anything, but he doesn’t get a single thing in return. 

He sucks in an irritated breath and shakes his head. He takes his hands out of the water and dries them roughly on a white towel before spinning around to face Jongin. He completely freezes and the irritation completely melts from his body when he sees soft pink kitty ears sitting on top of the boy’s head. 

Something in Kyungsoo breaks a little and his cheeks heat up. He looks at the boys eyes and sees an apology written all over his face. His hands are covered by his sleeves, little sweater paws making the boy appear softer.

Kyungsoo looks back up at the ears and smiles softly. His heart feels lighter than a few moments ago and warm tears pool in his eyes. He says Jongin’s name softly, his soft lips parting. Jongin looks at the boy up and down, slowly walking closer. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, Soo. I thought about it and I was being stupid, if it makes you happy, we can get a kitty and name it snowball. I don’t care Kyungsoo, I just want you happy, I don’t want to fight with you.” His voice is warm as well as his eyes. His hand wraps around Kyungsoo’s and his soft lips peck Kyungsoo’s cheek. His closes his eyes and basks in Jongin warmth, his words settling comfortably over Kyungsoo. 

“Jongin…” He whispers, his breath fans over the other boy’s lips as he looks up.   
“You are my kitty.” He blushes and reaches up to touch the small ears on tops of brown locks.   
“I’m sorry about earlier too, I shouldn’t have gotten mad. Whether I get a kitten or not, I’m happy with you and your three hyper dogs. You might as well be a cat for real though, you sleep a lot and you love taking naps in the sun by the window. You even have ears now. He giggles when Jongin blushes. He nuzzles his head in Kyungsoo’s neck, softly kissing the skin just above his collar. 

“I love you, Soo.” His breath feels hot against Kyungsoo’s skin, he smiles widely and runs a hand over Jongin’s waist. 

“I love you too, Nini.” He kisses on top of the boy’s hair, cheeks deepening in color. 

“You have to keep these on.” He mutters before touching the pink ears again, his fingers running softly through Jongin’s hair.


End file.
